Take a chance
by Kaynasou
Summary: Takes place in the latest season 5 episode. A Grayson and Jane story about their love story. Will Jane open up her heart? ONE SHOT


**_I do not own Drop Dead Diva. Who knew? Let me know what you think. This takes place after Jane sees Grayson kiss the assistant. Please R&R_**

* * *

Jane's mind is finally clear. The man of her dreams had never changed, he'd been kept away from her, sometimes even at the risk of his own life. It had always been Grayson, she knew that now. Her guilt took so much space in her heart that it over shadowed what mattered the most to her. Getting back the most important person in her life, in Deb's life.

She wanted to be with Grayson so badly that seeing him kissing Kim's assistant made her feel just like when she first came back from the dead. When he was out of reach. That sight opened so old wounds that never really healed. Her love for Grayson was impossible to deny and Owen was a good distraction, along with her will to move on with her life, she had been able to work, live and even be friends with him for years. But you know what they say, true love never dies. Deep inside of her, she knew that her hope of being reunited with him never got away. That they only needed more time to think things through, she'd just have to play by the rules and evantually she'd be rewarded for that.

Jane wanted to take her time, to think about how a relationship with Grayson could work. To figure out if she had to tell him the truth, a truth he already knows but she denied it. Or if she would just carry on with Jane's identity because after all, she became Jane but she added a little twist to her personnality. She had become a mix of the two girls and if she sat down to really think about it, she'd go through an identity crisis. Was she just Jane? The super competent lawyer that never gives up on a good case? Or just Deb, the superficial blond, daydreaming about being a model? It was safe to say that she was simply Jeb, the super busy lawyer with great fashion sense.

If Grayson was in love with Deb, he didn't fall for Jane just because her spirit was in Jane's body. The new Jane had more in common with him, they understood each other. Deb's spirit is what drew his attention. It brought back a feeling of the biggest love of his life. But he loved every part of Jane, not just the Deb part. Grayson obviously stayed the same, he didn't swap bodies with anyone but he still grew. Deb's early death had been a huge shock for him and played a major role in turning him into the man he is now. He now uses what he's been through to help his clients and has a better understanding of people's pain, that's that aspect of his personnality that causes him to get to people's heart. Deb's heart in particular.

Jane was now lost, a week prior to that kiss, he was in her loft with roses, romantic dinner, and heart melting love declaration. Was was she to do? Just ignore that burning flame igniting her heart everytime she walked by him? Forget the explosion of love she felt when their lips finally met on her wedding day? Get over his smoldering eyes? That wasn't possible, he'd been haunting her dreams for far too long to give up on their story.

The way he opened up his heart, showed her his vulnerabilty and pronounced the three perfect words. Jane, Deb, Jeb, couldn't forget that, she was not backing down because of the kiss she saw him give to another woman. It was their time to live their love and it was stronger than a bootycall.

Jane showed up at Grayson's house, she knew she had to be a real and honest as possible for him to forget how she rejected him. Today she picked up her best clothes, she wore her best make up , and most importantly she wore her heart out on her sleeves. She was ready to take any reaction, even if he made a fool of her, at least she'd be a fool for love. Nothing comes easily, you have to work for it. Love is worth fighting for, it's worth giving it several tries, falling very low to then jump up really high. That's what it takes to find great love, the most treasured feeling man could ever experience.

She knocked at the door, then rang the doorbell. She held her breath when the door moved and forgot how to speak when he smiled at her.

"Oh, Jane. What are you doing here?" He asks confused

"I really need to tell you something" She replies in a very serious tone.

Grayson could see how worried she was.

"Come in, what's wrong?" He showed her in and the assistant was already on his couch.

Jane couldn't go away now, she had come too far to stop there.

"I'm sorry but can we get a little more privacy please?" Jane nicely asks the assistant

"Of course" She got up, grabbed her glass of white wine and walked to the staircase. "If you need me I'll be in your bedroom" She tells Grayson

Jane wanted to tell her not to go there so badly. She had other plans for that bedroom if everything went right.

Grayson and Jane where alone in the living room and he kept looking at her intensely.

"Stop doing that" She said getting distracted by his eyes

"Doing what?" He asks

"Looking at me so... soo, beautifully" She concludes

"Oh, am I?" He says smiling at her

"Ok, I came here to tell you something. I know it's going to sound crazy and you won't understand me right now. I'm really confusing and I would get it if you hated me for it. But I just want you to hear me out, I might seem indecisive, childish, insane and incredibly stupid but please, please let me be true to you." She says taking her breath

Grayson was not sure of where this was going, he told her to keep going and listened carefully.

"For the past few years I've been looking at you from across the H&P halls, talking about to Stacy, trying to forget everything. All of the butterflies that make me nervous when I'm about to see you. They never left, the kiss, on my wedding day. It was not just in the moment. I lied, I hid behind that excuse because I've been running away from this, us for so long that when the moment came, I was too afraid to cease it."

"Ok, Jane, calm down" He said seeing her freak out

"No Grayson, I need to say it. Grayson, I finally decided to let my heart speak the truth it burried for so long. The truth is that I love you. I love you Grayson. Saying it feels so liberating. I love you so much I can't even imagine walk out of that house after you've rejected me. I know you hate me because of the way I treated you and I'm ashamed of it. I was blind to my own feelings, but now it's all clear , I'm not afraid anymore, I'm just here with you. Pouring my heart at you just like you didn't hesitate to do for me. I'm taking a chance for love, and how it can make you feel alive" Jane stopped speaking, holding her breath.

Grayson looked shocked, he obviously didn't expect such a declaration.

"I don't know what to say. I'm just starting moving on. When you sent me back home, I was crushed. I had never felt so bad since Deb... left us. I was convinced that you didn't love me and now that I'm finally getting better, this happens. Honestly Jane I'm lost. You are in an emotional roller coaster and it's not fair from you to drag me in too. I am sorry Jane, I can't do this."

These last words were like knives to her. Her cheeks were soaked with salty pearls as she turned around to leave. She slowly walked to the door in total despair.

"Wait!" He shouts and she immediatly stop and turns around. "Does that mean I get to do that?" He runs up to her and eagerly presses his lips against her. She passionately responded moving her lips accordingly. The kiss felt like they never left each other. He pulled away

"Yes, for as long as you want to" She declares releasing a joyful laugh. He kisses her several times as they enjoyed their new proximity.

Grayson hits his forhead "Shute! Who's telling her?" Hhe said pointing at the ceiling, Kim's assistant was still waiting in the room.

"No worries, I've never been the relationship type anyway" She picks up her purse and jacket and leaves the house faking her I-don't-care-attitude.

* * *

_**This was my first DDD one shot. Reviews are welcome. Kisses! **_

_**PS: I called Kim's assitant an assistant because I couldn't remember her name. LOL**_


End file.
